Getting Your Feet Wet
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Kirk/McCoy: Jim convinces Bones to sneak into Pikes yard to take a dip in the heated pool. Please fave if you enjoyed this fic. Ty.


_**Title:**__ Getting Your Feet Wet_

_**Fandom:**__ Star Trek XI_

_**Pairing:**__ Kirk/McCoy_

_**Rating:**__ PG for language._

_**Words:**__ 1,095_

_**Warning:**__ See rating._

_**Disclaimer:**__ This is a work of fiction. I do not own Star Trek or it's characters._

_**A/N:**__ Inspired by a pic in the awesome pic prompt community jim_and_bones (on live journal). Pic can be found on my tumblr via vickyblueeyezfic._

_**Summary:**__ Jim convinces Bones to sneak into Pikes yard to take a dip in the heated pool._

* * *

It was child's play, sneaking into Captain Pike's yard to take a dip into his heated swimming pool if you were Jim Kirk. There was no security system alive that he couldn't crack. Bones staggered behind Jim in the cool starry night, bottle in hand and taking the occasional swig.

"This is ridiculous." Bones said as they finally stopped in front of the pool. Jim paid him no mind as he began to strip out of his clothes. Bones arched a brow. "And what do you think you are doing?" He asked his best friend.

Jim paused with his hands at the waist line of his boxer briefs. "I'm not going to swim in my clothes." He said, already shirtless and without shoes or socks. When Bones didn't reply, he stripped off his boxers, threw them to the side and jumped into the pool after a run.

Water from the splash coated Bones and Jim could hear a slew of curses from Bones' direction. "Come on you big baby. Get in!" Jim said swimming to the ledge of the pool close to Bones.

"Not on your life kid." Bones replied.

Jim sighed and swam to the pool steps. Bones tried not to watch but it was hard to take his eyes away from the emerging Jim, soaked and wet, naked with his wet hair sticking to his head. Jim wasn't a slacker. He spent days in the gym working on his arms, his chest and abs, his thighs and everything else. It showed and showed big time. It was as if he was some moving Greek marble statue walking his way. Bones cleared his throat due to sudden nervousness. He stepped back when Jim reached out.

"Get in or I will throw you in." Jim warned.

"Oh yea? I'd like to see you try it." Bones replied to the challenge. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea because now he was wrestling with a naked and slick Jim. It was hard to get a hold of the kid and soon he found himself being thrown into the pool, clothes and all. "Dammit, Jim!" He yelled when he resurfaced.

Jim laughed and jumped in after him. Bones got another face full of water. Before another curse could get out, his clothes were being tugged at. First went his leather jacket and then his shirt.

"Are you undressing me?" Bones asked, looking around in the water for his friend who kept vanishing from his sight.

"You're pretty dumb sometimes." Jim said from behind.

"Oh YOU should talk." Bones said with annoyance.

He turned around and darted his palm into the water, sending a wave towards Jim. Jim replied back with water of course and a splash fight ensued. Jim and Bones, both with their heads turned away from one another, splashing each other like children. It stopped when Jim swam away and went under water. Bones stood in the pool that had seemingly become still. He narrowed his eyes knowing Jim would pop up any second and probably try to dunk him under.

Bones was right, the kid was predictable except he didn't dunk him the way he had expected. He expected the kid to come up behind him and dunk him that way. Instead, he grabbed his feet from under the water, causing him to lose balance. Bones came up for air coughing and went for the stairs.

"That's it. Wait right there!" Bones yelled as he got out of the pool. He glared at Jim while he kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt. The glare continued as he pulled down both his jeans and boxers and jumped into the poll. "You're really going to get it now!" He said naked and now rushing towards Jim.

"Come and get me old man." Jim said from the far end.

Bones was a surprisingly good swimmer. The chase didn't last long at all. He had caught Jim in his arms and tried to toss him. Jim held on to Bones in what could have been mistaken as an embrace to any outsider.

"You toss me and I'm taking you with me!" Jim said breathlessly. Bones didn't reply. He was looking at him under half lidded eyes. "What?" Jim asked. "What are you looking at?"

Bones had forgot what he had intended to do. Jim was in his arms, close, naked and wet. Jim was breathing hard and even through the heated water, Bones could feel Jim's hot body against his. His lips were so close and looked so kissable. Bones licked his lips just thinking about it.

"Bones? What are you thinking?" Jim whispered.

How could he tell Jim? How could he tell him that he was thinking about kissing his best friend? That he was curious as to what it would feel like to have his lips pressed to his? Nothing was really making sense at the moment.

"Have you ever been curious?" Bones asked before he realized his words had slipped out.

"About what? About us? All the time." Jim whispered in reply. Bones wasn't mentally prepared when Jim moved his arms to his shoulders and locked his fingers around the back of his neck. The words just kept flowing from Bones' mouth without a stop button.

"I want to kiss you." Bones blurted out. Jim tilted his head and moved even closer, his naked body now flushed against Bones.

"Then kiss me." Jim whispered back.

Bones hesitated but only for a brief moment before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Jim's. He parted his lips to allow Jim's tongue inside. The kiss was slow and sensual, deep and needy yet neither of them rushing. This was after all their first kiss and what Bones hoped would be of many more to come.

"Hey? Hey! Whose out there!" They both heard a familiar voice. The kiss broke off rather rough as the two scrambled to get away from other another and out of the pool.

"Shit! We're fucked!" Jim said in panic as he gathered up his clothes.

Bones already had his clothes gathered into his arms and the bottle surprisingly. "Hurry up godammit! I'm not getting kicked out of Starfleet because of you."

"Hey! Who's out there! You better not be in my pool!" The familiar voice yelled and grew closer. By the time he arrived, he saw two naked rear ends disappearing into the bushes. He placed his hands upon his hips and rolled his eyes.

"Damned kids." Pike mumbled as we watched the ripples fade in the water.

_**END**_

* * *

**_A/N: Please fave if you enjoyed my fic. Due to this site deleting fics with sexual content, my primary fic location will be archive of our own aka AO3. You can find me there at archiveofourown(.)org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile . Please subscribe to me at my profile link, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes(.)livejournal(.)com and ao3-invitecodes(.)dreamwidth(.org). Thank You_**


End file.
